1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game for driving mobile bodies like cars using a computer system, and, more particularly, to a virtual course display method which permits a player to drive a mobile body on a random drive course.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various kinds of game machines for car races which use a computer system have been developed and put to a practical use for arcade games, home usage and the like.
For those car racing game machines, a virtual course (hereinafter simply referred to as a course) on which cars run is previously prepared as a game's initial value, so that each player should drive on the same course every time. In a better case, a plurality of drive courses are registered as initial values so that the player can merely select the desired course according to the skill or preference. In this case, those drive courses are fixed too.
For games which permit players to drive cars on a predetermined course several laps as in the ordinary car races, players may tolerate driving on a fixed course over and over again. In the case of a car rally, however, players would probably enjoy driving an unexpected course. If a rally is repeated on the same course, players cannot feel like participating a real rally.
Even with the games in which players just drive cars on a predetermined course a few laps as in the ordinary car races, the players would get easily bored with the course layout after driving the course repeatedly and would lose excitement in playing the games.
One solution to this situation is to provide as many drive courses as possible as initial values or to allow optional drive courses to be added. Playing such a game over and over again, however, the excitement of players playing such a game diminishes. Moreover, the preparation of many drive courses for game machines using a computer system requires a large memory area, which sacrifices the expansion capability of the machines.